


Breaking it in, literally

by LaLunaWritesStuff



Series: Moments of Spideypool [11]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool-fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, basically lots of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLunaWritesStuff/pseuds/LaLunaWritesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter welcomes Wade after a long mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking it in, literally

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so ... it is what it says on the tin ^^ I tried out some more erotic stuff, to see how to work things in english ... But I promise there will be something (actually three things, whoa XD) with substance to it, coming soon. 
> 
> So while I type away all night, here's some nice sexy times :D
> 
> Enjoy <3

Late at night the window to Wade’s and Peter’s shared apartment was shoved open. It creaked faintly and woke Peter up, wo was sleeping with an open bedroom door.   
He was expecting Wade to be back, so he just smiled and rolled over on the bed. He heard the clanking of weapons hitting the floor as he got up.   
“Welcome home,” he greeted his lover, voice still raspy with sleep, just as Wade pulled off his mask. They had only been a week apart, but for Peter it had felt like a month. 

 

Wade looked at the doorway, where Peter was leaning against the frame. The curtains in the living room had been left open, because of course the younger man was expecting him.   
It was those little things – an unlocked window, the open curtains, sometimes a snack sitting on the dinner table for him, sometimes a little gift – that made him feel like his heart was trying to jump out of his chest.   
And the sexiest cherry in history of all getting-greeted-by-your-lover-sundaes was Peter standing there in just shorts. 

His hair was mussed and some strands sticking up, his eyes dark and soft from just waking up. He just looked so deliciously relaxed, Wade’s tired body just gravitated towards him.   
The next second they were holding each other tightly and the Merc buried his face in the crook between Peter’s neck and shoulder, kissed the sensitive skin there.  
“I missed you,” he breathed and then let his tongue dart forward to lick a stripe over the silky, pale throat, relishing in Peter’s taste.

 

“Missed you, too ... how ... you like ... the designs ...?” Peter asked between kisses and laughed breathlessly when he was lifted up and slung his legs around Wade’s hips.   
He had actually taken the decoration of their new place on his own. The Merc had been called away when they’d just gotten all the bigger appliances and cupboards set up, the bed hadn’t even been delivered, yet. So tonight would be the first night they spent in their new, completely ready, apartment.  
“Beautiful,”  
“You didn’t even look.”  
“Got eyes for you and you’re beautiful.”  
Peter giggled and poked Wade’s shoulder, when the older man leaned into him and started biting and licking his throat in ways that should be illegal.

“I want you,” Wade growled and a shiver ran up Peter’s spine. “Right now.”  
Wade carried him to the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind them – the window in the living room was still open, after all – but then seemed to change his mind and turned towards the door again.  
Peter’s back slammed against the door, but it didn’t hurt him. In fact, he really liked it, so he bucked up and pretended to struggle against Wade’s hold, the older man just gripped him harder.   
“You’re wearing too much,” Peter whispered and shoved his hands between them to fumble open Wade’s belt. The older man held him up by strong hands placed right on his butt, massaging and teasing him. Finally he got the belt loose and it fell on the floor with a thump. Now Peter bunched up the fabric of Wade’s costume and tugged the top part up and over the Merc’s head. After a quick tug his own shorts were shoved down and Wade’s hands were on his bare fesh, massaging more insistantly.  
Peter moaned and felt himself getting hard while Wade’s hips rubbed against his in slow thrusts. Then, his back hit the door again, but this time the two of them gasped in shock at the crunching sound of breaking wood.   
A second later they stumbled into the living room as the door was ripped out of it’s hinges and fell to the ground, sporting a big crack right in the middle. Peter clung to Wade’s half-naked body, and stared at the destruction. Weirdly, it aroused him incredibly to think that the two of them broke something by how passionate they got. 

“Bed?” Peter asked, cheeks slightly flushed, and Wade nodded enthusiasticly.  
“Hell yeah, let’s christen that thing like there’s no tomorrow!” he hollered, and gripped Peter tightly around the slim waist to throw him all the way into the bedroom and onto the matress.   
He grinned, secretly he loved being tossed around and manhandled by Wade when they were together. So he also laughed when Wade all but ran into the room and grabbed his ankle to pull him to the end of the bed. His shorts were still hanging very low on his hips, and there was a very distinct bulge under them that Wade was eyeing now like a bowl of candy.   
“Next time you’ll wait for me naked,” he said and his gaze travelled over Peter’s body, eyes going darker every second.   
“Oh, ordering me around now?” Peter teased and watched as Wade roughly pulled off his shorts.   
“Yeah. Do it or I’ll have to spank your little ass,” Wade replied, grinning cheekily. His eyes wandered down as Peter got his pants open and mindfully ignore the other’s quickly hardening length.  
“You’re into those things?”  
“Honey, I’m into all things concerning your ass.”  
Peter laughed and shoved Wade off the bed so that he could take his pants and boots of. The clothes fell to the floor and Peter made no secret of watching his boyfriend. He leaned to the side a bit and supported his head on one hand, staring intently.  
“Want a show?” Wade asked then and swayed his naked hips from side to side.   
“Not today. I can’t wait anymore,” Peter answered and his desire was clearly audible in his voice.   
The older man suddenly zeroed in on him like shark on it’s prey, looking him straight in the eye with so much basic want that it gave Peter goosebumps. He quickly took two steps to the nightstand to pull open the top drawer. A bottle of lube and a handful of condoms flew onto the bed and Wade looked more than impatient, which Peter found outright adorable.   
“Got big plans for tonight?” he teased and stretched out on the bed, lifting one leg slowly. “Got somethin’ big for you for sure.”  
Wade’s gaze practically burned on his skin while Peter wiggled his toes and tried to beckon the older man closer. Neither of them ever mentioned it, but it was so very obvious that he had a kink for Peter’s legs. 

And sure enoug a second later he jumped onto the younger man, a strong hand catching his ankle and forcing his legs apart.   
“I’ve missed you ... your taste,” the Merc admitted and bit into the soft skin over Peter’s hipbone. The younger man opened his mouth to reply something, but all that left his throat was a hoarse shout as Wade took his hard length into his mouth.   
Peter writhed under the hot tongue that slid around him, the chapped lips that made him shiver. 

Peter’s back arched up, broken sobs and moans escaping his mouth as he stroked trembling hands over Wade’s bald head. The older man sucked at him hard and then all but swallowed him down, making Peter cry out.   
Soon enough the young hero begged him to stop, wiggling further up the bed in an attempt to escape more stimulation that he sure couldn’t handle.   
“You know ...,” Wade began, voice dark as his eyes when he looked up. “I could make you come right now,” he mused.  
“No, don’t,” Peter begged, chest heaving and one hand curled around Wade’s wrist to stop him.   
“I could ...,” he said again and bowed his head down quickly to lick at the head of Peter’s cock, making him moan.   
“Hands and knees, sweetie,” Wade panted, placing one last, open-mouthed kiss on the inside of Peter’s thigh, obviously having changed his mind about all the teasing.   
The younger man just rolled over and then let himself be manhandled, as Wade pulled his hips toward him, spreading his legs a bit more and exposing him. Without further warning, a scarred, slick finger entered him and Peter pressed his chest into the matress, groaning at the sudden pressure.   
Wade opened him up with experienced movements, but took his merry time prodding just where he knew would make the younger man whine and sigh. Once he had two fingers in to the last knuckle, Peter yelped as Wade held him open and poured more lube into him, right out of the bottle and cold.   
“Get you nice ‘n slick, baby. You ready?” he asked, the words raspy in his throat, but he was teasing. He would never even do anything without prepping the younger man thoroughly. Only when a third finger had Peter on the edge of begging, the Merc let go of him and moved to grab one of the foil wrappers that were scattered on the sheets.

Peter was faster and swiped them off the bed with one quick movement.  
“Don’t need that,” Peter mumbled and felt his cheeks turn red in the silence that followed. Wade cleared his throat and huffed out a breath, then he shoved his hips in place behind Peter’s.   
“I should really spank you,” Wade growled and Peter let out a sigh to relax himself as he felt a blunt pressure entering him. “For almost making me come.”

He would’ve laughed, if he wouldn’t have been so busy with remembering how to breathe when Wade pushed into him roughly, just a few quick snaps of his hips. Wade granted him a few seconds to adapt and relax, then he began to move.   
Peter’s eyes rolled back and he thought his brain would just melt in his skull from all the absolutely perfect sensations that tingled and sizzled through him. Way too soon he felt himself getting closer and desperately tried to distract himself by biting his lip or grabbing the sheets. Thinking of something different wasn’t really an option, since he was sure he wouldn’t even be able to spell his own name right now. 

“Mmh, you’re so tight, baby. Gonna come already?” Wade huffed behind him and Peter could hear he was grinning. He wanted to say no, snap something back at this man, that could just turn him into a shivering mess with a few kisses and carresses. Instead, he just whined and tried to shake his head.   
“Yes ... you are,” the Merc breathed and reached around them to give Peter’s cock a few tugs, knocking all air out of his lungs. Peter let out a strangled sound and trembled as Wade’s wonderfully scarred hand moved on him, curling around the sensitive tip every time.   
When he finally managed to take in a gasping breath again, his eyes flew open and his mouth hung slack for only a second.

“Oh god, oh god ... Ooh fuck! I’m close, Wade, I’m _so fucking close_!” he shouted and then wailed with the next thrust that set his body into wild shudders.   
“Want me to get the ring?” came the husky reply of his lover, but just thinking about what they had in the second drawer of the nightstand made Peter come within the next second.   
As soon as he collapsed under the intensity of his orgasm, Wade’s arms snaked around his chest and the older man held him through it, breathing heavily onto his neck.   
“Need a minute?” Wade asked and gently let go, only to stroke over Peter’s shoulders with warm, calloused hands.  
“Yeah ... Sorry ...”  
“You know I like it, when you go all crazy over me,” the older man laughed softly and Peter smiled into the pillow, feeling exhausted but still too aroused for his own good. Wade still panted softly and eventually couldn’t hold back anymore and started tiny, careful thrusts again.   
Peter whined, his body lighting up with oversensitive nerves, and wiggled around on the bed. Strong hands gripped his hips and lifted him up again, holding him against the now deeper thrusts.  
“You okay?” Wade breathed after pulling almost all the way out. Peter knew exactly what was coming and his skin pebbled up with goosebumps at the thought, his toes already curling. He just nodded, and gripped the sheets in both hands, before Wade pushed into him again.   
He angled his hips and thrust in powerfull, but long strokes.   
Soon Peter’s body started to rubb over the sheets with evers thrust and he hissed, before forcing himself to get onto his hands again. Again, Wade’s arms held him around the chest, scarred hands mapping his body throughout every stroke.  
“Petey ... my sweet little spider ...,” Wade sighed and the younger man groaned, every word running through his veins like an electric current. Oh God, he knew so well what was coming, what this certain, dark tone in Wade’s voice and this phrase meant. But he wouldn’t have stopped him even if the apocalypse started.   
So he just tilted his head after Wade had lifted his upper body up, hugged it close against his broad chest. Slightly chapped lips moved to his ear and Peter involuntarily clenched around him.   
“ _Honey, I’ll ruin you so good_ ,” he promised and began to thrust stronger again, all the while holding Peter up, who was overtaken by too many too strong sensations. 

For minutes, he just took Wade pounding into him, moaning and whining softly, just holding on. Then, he noticed his body responding again and gritted his teeth as his nerves were stimulated even further.   
Of course Wade noticed the change in his lover and smiled wickedly, then angling a thrust at the younger man’s prostate, making him moan deeply.   
“Ah, there we go. Awake again?” he teased and Peter huffed.   
“You get ... pretty cheeky ... huh ...,” he bit out.  
“And you curse. I like it,” Wade laughed and Peter bit his lip to keep from doing just that. 

Peter let his head hang down, moaning with every breath now, and saw how he’d gotten surprisingly hard again, even to the point of leaking. He knew it wouldn’t take long for him, as oversensitive as he already was.   
He choked out what sounded like a sob, and leaned forward on his hands again, all the while letting his hips be moved by Wade’s strong hands alone. Eventually the heat under his skin bubbled up to bare want again and he started to move backwards, meeting Wade’s hips.   
“ _Fuck, Petey_. Need you ...,” the older man growled and surged forward, gripping Peter’s upper arms roughly and yanking him up onto the marred, broad chest.

They moved together now, scarred limbs holding the lithe, pale body close. Harsh breaths and moans and sighs of pleasure cut through the otherwise silent apartment. 

Wade bit hard on Peter’s shoulder, stiffling a deep moan, as one arm layed over his hips and moved them relentlessly, the other arm was embracing his lover’s chest, a scarred hand directly over his racing heart.  
Peter let out a litany of curses, his whole body convulsing and bucking when Wade thrust as hard as he possibly could, chasing his own orgasm. Just one more brutal snap of his hips against just the right spot and Peter threw his head backwards over Wade’s shoulder, screaming as he came.  
He tightened and practically forced Wade’s orgasm out of him, the older man clenching his teeth but ended up in a muffled cry against Peter’s neck.

They stayed snuggled up for a while longer, catching their breaths and coming down from their high, until it became uncomfortable for Peter and the Merc had to let him down. He wanted to lay next to his lover and had just placed one hand on the matress when there was a loud crack and they were jolted as the bed broke.   
Several wooden pieces hit the floor, then there was silence for a second, only to break again in different spots after that. In the end, Peter could feel the floor under the matress as another jolt went through the bed.  
Wade just watched the whole scene in silence, holding on to the one side of the bedframe that held the longest. Eventually he landed on the floor with a loud thump, where he just took on a relaxed pose with his head resting on one arm.   
“So ... broke the bed, huh? Hot.”  
Peter stared at him, then snorted and broke out into laughter. Wade grinned, happy to see him like this, but got up anyway. With a few swift movements he’d thrown the biggest parts of the bedframe onto a pile in the corner of the bedroom, before he helped Peter up and to the bathroom.   
“It’s a bit of a shame, I really liked that bed!” the younger man called from the bathroom, where he was quickly rubbing his body with a wet cloth, getting rid of all sticky patches.   
“Let’s buy a really heavy one and try to break it!” Wade yelled cheerfully and Peter laughed, allthough the muscles in his stomach ached with doing so.  
“Like an experiment? With statistics and measurements and all?”  
“Oh, baby, talk dirty to me!”  
Wade then proceeded to sing and/or whistle a melody as Peter laughed again. 

Wade watched him as he walked by the broken planks of wood. He walked a bit funny, but that wasn’t what caught the Merc’s eye at all.   
It was the expanse of creamy skin pulled over long muscles, the slim waist and hips that showed faint bruises from scarred hands. The barely visible shimmer of slick skin between his long legs.  
It was that sparkle in the warm, brown eyes and _that smile_ , oh God. Wade actually felt his heart stop for a beat when Peter met him in the middle of the room to kiss his lips. 

“Let’s ...,” he began and had to catch his breath when he laid his hands on Peter’s waist and the younger man’s eyes darkened. “Let’s see what that matress can take.”


End file.
